1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to electronic devices, and more particularly to methods and apparatuses for use in a networked computing and/or communication environment providing location based services.
2. Information
A location based system may include one or more computing devices that are capable of providing and/or otherwise supporting various location based services.
Location based services may, for example, include various information services that may be accessed using a mobile device coupled to a wireless communication device or network. A location based service may, for example, respond to a request for information from a mobile device by providing information that relates in some manner to the request but which may also be based, at least in part, on the position of the mobile device. Thus, for example, a location based service may take into account an estimated position of the mobile device and other information relating to the context of a user and/or mobile device to complete a search for applicable information that may be relevant to the user and/or other processes within the mobile device.
A location based system may include one or more computing devices, communication devices, and/or the like, to operatively couple to a mobile device, and other networked resources, such as, e.g., various positioning services, devices, and/or related information, one or more wireless and/or wired communication services and/or networks, one or more service and/or content providers services, devices, and/or related information, and/or the like.
A location based service may be enabled to provide and/or otherwise support data processing and/or communications for one or more services such as, e.g., location services, search services, navigation services, identification services, and/or the like.
The amount of information to be gathered and/or disseminated in a location based system may be significant and keeping such information current, for example, in a central database or other like repository may prove time consuming and/or significantly costly.